


You and Me, inseparable

by TitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Childhood Friends, Eren's name isn't mentioned a lot bc of reasons, Gen, Levi's POV, Marriage, Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, child!Eren, child!levi, teenager!Levi, teenager!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren knew each other since they were little. Right when everything was perfect for them, something happened and Levi's thinking back.</p><p>Childhood.<br/>Teenage years.<br/>When they were young adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this in two days so I don't know if this sucks or not. I hope not, haha.  
> And yeah it's in Levi's POV, because I love seeing things in his view.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading and kudos and/or comments are appreciated!
> 
> P.s.: If you see typos or anything, just tell me and I'll correct it

Hey, I grew up with you? Do you remember? When we were kids, you always refused to let me play with you. I was lonely, so I asked you but you would always play with Armin and Mikasa. I felt left out, alone and I was sad. I began to hate you, but that didn't last long when you finally came over to my house across the street, you was so nervous you should've seen you. You looked so stupid and helpless. I couldn't help myself and smirked, because I won.

You started to be my friend.

If my brain serves right we were eight at that time. Your mother, Carla, was so nice and beautiful. You look just like her. And I also remember your dad, Grisha, before he left you and your mom without saying anything. It was hard for the both of you, and it was my turn to comfort you when you cried. You screamed at me, I should leave you alone and you ran away. Back to your house, where your mother cried for hours.

My mom said you just needed time. And I gave you all the time you needed. But after that, you didn't come over for a while. I waited two months for you to come back and play with me like you always did. Why did you stopped coming over? From the window I saw Armin opening your front door and stepped in. You hugged him, I remember it clearly.

That was, when my heart broke. I was so little, and I didn't think something like that would happen to me. I asked my parents what was wrong with you, your eyes were so lifeless, they weren't shining like they used to.

Your eyes, they were so beautiful. I dreamed about them a few nights, I don't even know why, but my dreams were mostly about you and me playing on the playground. Those were beautiful, but as time went on, they grew into something horrible.

I dreamed about how Mikasa and Armin dragged you away from me and you didn't even complaint. You just went with it and left me on the swing.

 

You enjoyed swinging on them with me, do you remember? Because I do. Peaceful days, I liked them the most. But they were better with you, when I could be with only you.

My best friend.

So after five months of not talking to you, I decided to finally walk over to your house to visit you. I knocked, Mikasa opened the door and greeted me. She never liked me, but she was suddenly so nice to me and even smiled a bit. I was so confused and shot her a puzzled look, but she refused to look me in the eyes. We stood there for good two hours before she let me in and said you were in your room. You loved being in your room for hours and you'd always play video games. Usually I would join you and it would be great fun.

But on that day, it was a bit different. When I opened your door, I saw you on your bed and you read a book. You never read, because you once told me you hated reading, it would be boring. You only enjoyed books when someone read them for you and you would just listen.

Armin would always read you a goodnight story when he slept at your house, right? That's what you told me at least. I figured that it must be true, considering how much that kid loved books.

I said hi to you and you looked at me. I smiled, because the light in your eyes returned. I was glad, I was so glad to see you were okay again. So my mom was right, you needed time for yourself and sort things out. You grinned at me, and gestured me I should sit next to you.

With excitement you showed me what you were reading, "Look! This is so cool! Armin gave it to me! It's about monsters eating people. I always thought about you while reading it. You would love it, it's just your kind of book. I could lend it you when I am finished."

You smiled bashfully and I turned red. Did you know at that time what you did to my poor heart? We were too young to know what love was, but I was certain that I fell in love with you at this moment. You thought about me when you read it? Was that really true? Even though you didn't talk to me for months? But... why didn't you said something the past few months? I never asked you, but how things are now, I should've done that.

Everytime when I look back I have to laugh. I remember that the dog from the neighbours tried to lick you and you always screamed. I wasn't very fond of that too, but seeing you like that was really funny. Peaceful times, huh?

I loved every moment with you. You was the only one I could call my friend. Best friend even.

And there was the time when we were eleven. We had a sleepover at my house and now you'd deny what you've told me. You said you had a crush on Kirschstein. I couldn't really believe what you told me. You and Jean always argued and you always ended up in a fight. I asked myself if that was even possible you liking him.

However, I couldn't dwell on it too much because you was upset that you found out that he liked Marco, the one with the freckles and black hair. I still know that I comforted you and you said something like, "I hate him. Stupid crush! Love sucks." and you know what? Despite that I laughed, I first; hated to see you like that, and secondly... that you said that love sucked. I know, sometimes it gets rough and love seems dumb and overrated, but I secretly loved you.

But you never knew. I was too much of a coward to tell you that. I was always afraid to speak my mind.

Nevertheless I was happy you tried to forget him, back then I thought that I had a chance. And hey, Eren. Did I?

And what seemed like forever, you really got over Jean. You acted like it never happened, and honestly, I was grateful for that.

Summer holidays came and your family had planned to spend them in Germany where your grandpa lived. You said you wouldn't want to, but I could see in your eyes that you was excited, but you probably just said that because of me. How considerate of you, but I wanted you to have fun. At least I could get some fun too, my parents said we would go see my aunt in France. Only for four days, though.

  
And when we came back my days were pretty boring. Without you I had nothing to do, all I did was playing video games and read the book you said would be good. I went to the library a lot, and on the other days I stayed at home.

My dad was worried, "Levi, my son. What's the matter? You have holidays, why don't you hang out with your friends?" he asked. But what friends? I only ever had Eren.

_Eren. Eren. Eren._

I couldn't wait for you to come back and then we could play again. The next day my mom said that your mother called her and you'd stay the next two days. I didn't like it one bit.

My weeks were so boring without you, so so boring. I thought when you came back we could play soccer in my yard, because you loved soccer. You always watched soccer in the TV, and you were even in the soccer team at school. Do you remember when Connie, the bald kid, shot a ball into your face? I have to admit, though you couldn't see it as you looked up the bleachers, I laughed my ass off. It was so funny how you rubbed your face, it was so red but hey- I got to clean your bloddy face. I enjoyed that.

You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that, but yes, I enjoyed it. I got to see your face really close. You blushed at my touch, you looked really cute by the way.  
Now you'd probably say something like, "But you hate dirt. How could you enjoy something like that?" good question, though. I guess because it was you, and I love you. But well, anyways, I thought taking care of your bloddy nose would bring us even closer.

Sure, I mean, we were really close, but you know, maybe even closer. One day -and I think that was with fifteen- I thought you was about to kiss me. Remember? We played your favourite video game _Attack on Titan_ , and you got really angry because I won. Yeah, I was always better than you in this game. But there were games where _you_ always won. I told you several times to calm down and suddenly you got really close. Your face... it was so serious and my face heated up and I was afraid that I might explode.

So you got closer and closer, closing your eyes a bit. Have you actually noticed that I was a nervous wreck? I bet you could see me shivering like a puppy in the rain. I wanted to kiss you so bad, your pink soft lips. It wasn't fair how you would always lick your lips because they were always so dry. Everytime your down swipes across your bottom lip, I had to fight the urge to just grab you and kiss you.

I even dreamed about that, that was so crazy I swear. I couldn't even look at you the next day. And _that_ was when you always asked what was wrong with me. You said I ignore you, but well, that was more like I avoided you because there was this thing that I could kiss you if I am not too careful. You was so confused and tilted your head to your side, that was almost endearing.

Ah anyway, you said that there was something on my cheek, but you know what? You never told me what _exactly_ on my cheek was. I mean like, what the fuck, Eren? I guess I will never know, huh? Of course I won't...

Fifteen was a pretty depressed year for me. Not for you, but for me.

You dated Jean and I was pretty angry at that. You hadn't gotten over him all along right? So you lied to me when I once asked you. You bastard.

How long lasted your relationship with him? Three months? Maybe four? Not that I'd care, but the fact that you kissed that guy is, well... disgusting? For me at least.

When you broke up with him your excuse was, "We were fighting too much. I can't stand this guy." and it seemed for me that you never even liked him to begin with, but it's not like I know how you feel for that asshole. You don't mind me calling him that, do you?

You started to date several other guys, like Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, heck even Connie for three weeks! Who else? Ah, there was also Erwin, you said he's so handsome and tall and so smart. I told you I didn't like that guy at all, but you didn't listen to me and went on dates with him. There were rumours that you lost your virginity to him. I thought I'd faint, because the love of my life was losing his virginity to someone like _him_? He looked like fucking Captain America. Fucking ridiculous if you ask me.

 

The best was when you assured me that it wasn't even true and people like to talk a bit too much about them since Erwin was popular and shit. I believed you, because you were my best friend. You wouldn't lie to me about such things. Plus you sounded super honest. How could I not trust you?

One day we were walking home together and you suddenly took my hand. Honestly, I was so confused. Why would you do that? That question stuck in my head for a few hours.

"Your hand looked so cold, so I thought, maybe I should hold it?" you said, your stupid grin was so adorable though. I just shrugged, but I was glad you did that.

And... and do you remember the time when we were both seventeen, you blurted out that you had a crush on me. That was such a shock, you know... I never, ever thought that _you_ would like someone like _me_. Since you seem to date only guys like Jean or Erwin. I asked you, if that was true and you kissed my cheek. I was sure that my face was a blushing mess, and I stuttered. That's all your fault, you bastard. What do you do with me?

"I-I... Er-Eren, I like you... too...?" I didn't know how to say it, it was my first time to say that I liked someone. But then again, I never liked anyone but you. It was always you, it was you all along. Whenever I was sad you cheered me up and filled my world with light. A light, that shone so bright that I swore you were an angel or something. Only you could replace the darkness, only you, Eren.

I know you laughed at my confession, so I playfully hit your arm. I loved your laugh. It was the best thing ever. No music could compare to your wonderful voice. It's a masterpiece.

You kissed me and I thought my heart stopped for a few seconds. Eren Jäger, you're such a dork. But you were _my_ dork and I could finally say that out loud.

Boyfriend.

I could finally taste those lips, your soft, pink lips that looked so kissable. I could run my fingers through your messy brown, but smooth hair. The greatest feeling ever, no one can tell me otherwise. You locked our fingers together, it was a good idea. Winter was horrible. But your hands were always so warm, no matter how cold it was outside. How did you fucking do that? I appreciated your warmth nonetheless and welcomed it. You made me feel things that no one else could.

That night was memorable. Our first time together, at my house. The sex was awkward, no one knew exactly what to do. But I trusted you. You were so gentle with me, like always when wehad sex. Every movement was with love, every kiss, every embrace you gave me. You whispered in my ear that you loved me, stroked me in time with every thrust.

You was so eager to switch positions, you wanted to try being a bottom too, and that's when I really began to laugh. Really, your face was so idiotic. But I couldn't deny the fact that I was curious about what it feels like to top. Just the mere thought being inside of you, made me shiver. We tried it out the same day, and oh god, it's so embarrassing to remember that. To think about it, is horrible, but so say it out loud is even worse!

We laughed so much that night, it was even more awkward than our first time. It was still wonderful and I loved the cuddling after sex.

You showered me with so much love, every second, every minute, every day. Every day, until you were gone.

We've spent every day together, we were inseparable, nothing could stop us. Nothing. Because we loved each other, we loved each other so much, that when we were 25, you asked me to marry you.

Do you remember that, Eren?

It was so romantic. I still have our clothes we wore on that day, it's in our closet in a blue box. You were so charming and sweet with your white button down shirt and the black pants. First there were tons of roses in our apartment. You said what, 5,000 roses? Red roses everywhere. It was so overwhelming, I didn't know what so say. You appeared behind them with a bouquet of white roses. At first I didn't notice the candles that were in our apartment, candles, roses and even dinner. You bought champagne and we enjoyed our evening.

I then decided to ask you what was going on, because I obviously had no clue.

And you smiled at me, stood up and got on your knees. My mouth was dry, I couldn't speak, couldn't tear my eyes away, couldn't _think_ anymore.  
There it was, the little white box with a beautiful silver ring.

"Levi, I love you. I love you so much, that it almost hurts. We know each other for so long now and I hope that you still want to be with me for as long as we both live. The truth is, I always wanted to marry you... since we were little kids. Oh god, that's embarrassing, haha. ...So Levi, will... will you marry me?" you looked into my eyes. Your eyes were so beautiful, a vibrant green full of life and passion and filled with love. You chuckled when I started to cry and I immediately said yes and embraced you. I will never forget this day. Never.

 

To call you my fiancé, not my boyfriend, it tasted so sweet in  my mouth. I enjoyed calling you that. I couldn't wait to call you my husband.

We were both so excited to marry each other. But I know that you know, that it never came to that.

We never married.

  
We couldn't.

  
We couldn't because you're not there. You are not with us. You are not with me.

  
You're burried several meters under the earth.

I still know when it happened, you never stopped holding my hand, you never stopped laughing, you never stopped saying how much you loved me, you never stopped kissing me, embracing me. We walked across the street, we wanted to look at smokings for our marriage.  
Suddenly a car came out of nowhere and you idiot pushed me away and it hit you.

You... you shouldn't have done that, you know? We could've both died. I would prefer it that way. Because I don't want to live without you. Either we live together, or we die together.

Your words still ring in my head, you said with your tired voice, dripped with sadness, "Hey, we will meet again. I pomise you. We will meet in another lifetime and I will marry you. Don't.. don't worry, we will marry. Wait.. for me, Levi" I couldn't stop shaking, crying, screaming.

"Yes, we will meet again, Eren. We will and we will marry, yes. I will marry you, I will say yes and... oh god Eren, don't leave, I love you..." I didn't notice that there was a crowd of people, because there was only darkness.

Darkness. You were the light. You were my light that went away. It would never come back, you left me here with darkness in my life. It definitely wasn't pleasant.

And now I am standing in front of your grave crying. I miss you. I miss you so fucking much, and I'm crying harder now because I am thinking about our childhood, our teenage years and our years as young adults.

Will you keep your promise? Don't disappoint me, you moron.

  
Eren, let's be happily together in our next lives, okay? Just like you promised me.

  
It was silent. You could hear nothing, except for the gun and my dead body hit the ground in front of his grave.

Hey idiot, please wait for me, okay? I'm on my way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am still searching those green beautiful eyes. I am just a three grader, I guess I have to wait a little longer...

  
Or so I thought, because when our teacher Ms Ral came into the classroom, she introduced us a new student.

"Listen please. I am glad to tell you that we have a new student. His name is Eren Jäger, please be nice to him." could it really be? He kept his promise? I looked up to see him smiling at me. He made his way over to me and sat down on the chair next to me.

"Hey, Levi. I see that you're here," he whispered and I began to cry silently and nodded. "Yeah, you're here too.." he took my hand and with his free hand, he whiped away my tears.

"Don't cry, I am here now. Let's get married when we are older. This time, no one can tear us apart." his voice was so warm, so warm and lovely. His eyes were bright and his smile was absolutely adorable.

 

I smiled and gripped his hand harder, "Yes. You and me, we are inseparable."

 

And this is how Eren and me began to walk the same path together again.

  
We got together, we finally married and we adopted a child. His name is Armin and somehow this name is so familiar for the both of us.

  
We were overly happy. Just the three of us and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ENDING YEAAH.
> 
> I hope you liked it and yeah, I'm now going write my other story 'Sweet, Simple, Love' a bit further.  
> See ya!
> 
> Tumblr: jinrui-otp.tumblr.com


End file.
